Upset
by KillJoyGem
Summary: Lapis notices pearl is upset and goes to Steven for advice. Things get messy


**An: im taking a break from writing my other fanfic so I thought I'd write a oneshot. I have good logic.**

-X-

"Hey lapis, what you thinkin' about", lapis looked over at Steven. Her and peridot were visiting for the day, having got bored of the barn. Lapis had actually been thinking about pearl but didn't particularly want to share this with her beach summer fun buddy.

Lapis had been thinking about pearl more than she cared to admit, to be honest. It had started simply as a fascination, pearls major difference to other pearls made her seem so interesting to the ocean gem.

"Nothing", now lapis had no idea why she thought about her so much. "Steven….do you ever think about someone a lot and you don't really know why?".

"Em yeah, I guess I think about my friend connie a lot. About her pretty hair and gorgeous skin and beautiful eyes…", Steven shook the thoughts out of his head before continuing, "why do you ask?".

"I keep thinking about pearl", lapis bit her lip, she hadn't meant to say that.

Steven went over to the counter where lapis was sitting, "well what do you think about?".

"Everything! The way she dances and fights and builds things, about that one time I saw her crying-according to peridot she does that a lot- and about how I shouldn't think of her like I do because she kept me TRAPPED", lapis took an unneeded breath of air after her flurry of words and waited for what she had said to sink into Stevens head.

"You saw her crying?" Steven asked eventually.

"Yeah…it made me upset for some reason…and I wanted to make her stop but I don't even know why she's sad", the blue gem told her friend, somewhat nervous about opening up.

"It might be because my mum died, it was my birthday a little while a go so I guess that would be the anniversary of her death."

"Oh, she must have really loved rose,huh?", lapis felt something odd rise in her. What was this? Disappointment? _Envy?_

"Yeah but I don't ask about it too much", Steven replied Nonchalantly. Steven thought about how lapis had said she wanted to make pearl happy.

"Hey, I think I know a way to make pearl happy", lapis looked expectantly at her friend, wanting him to continue, "well pearl told me once that she likes pie, so I thought we could make her one".

Pearl had tried to explain to Steven before that it was the process of making pie she enjoyed not the actual consumption but he had been too caught up watching 'crying breakfast friends' to pay any attention to his caretaker.

"Ok but I have two questions. What's a pie and how do you make it?", the ocean gem had zero experience with earth food and was curious as to what the strange product Steven was on about was.

"It's like pastry with a delicious filling inside, and we can use a recipe I got from connie, she found it on the Internet.", Steven said to the still confused gem. She didn't know what pastry was either. She also didn't know what the Internet was but figured it wasn't relevant to what they were doing.

"Ok then, let's start." Lapis eventually replied to the half gem.

Steven went and collected some ingredients to start off. He brought a cake tin and some ready made pastry some fruit, some cream and some sprinkles.

"Ok let's begin"

The two started to make a pie to the best of their ability. Unfortunately neither really knew how to make a pie.

In the end they just mixed some berries and cream together, put it in the pastry cooked it,, topped it with icing and added a smiley face of chocolate icing. To top it off they splattered the pie with small star shaped sprinkles.

-X-

"I think we did well", Steven stated proudly.

"Yep, me too", lapis said pulling sprinkles out her ultramarine hair. Both Steven and lapis were positively covered in their ingredients. Steven had pink tinted cream on his forehead and lapis' hair was decorated with sprinkles and chocolate icing, this of course being a result of a miniature food fight the two had had earlier.

"Ehhh we should get cleaned up", Steven said, looking at the mess they were both in.

The demigem showed lapis how to quickly wash her hair before cleaning his own face. The two were now dripping wet but that problem was quickly solved by the hair dryer. Lapis becoming fascinated at said object, turning it on and of long after her hair was dry.

Suddenly the two heard the warp pad activate. It was pearl.

"PEARL", Steven yelled and ran over to give pearl a welcome hug.

"Me and lapis made something for yooouu", Steven ran over to the pie and shoved it into lapis' hands.

"You go", he whispered. Lapis was about to protest but Steven pushed her in the direction of the curious and slightly confused gem standing next to the warp pad.

The ocean gem had to hold on tight so as though not to drop the pie as she regained her balance.

"Ehh, I saw you were upset the other day so we made this. Steven said you'd like it", lapis said not taking her eyes of the sugary desert, not wanting to show the dark blush on her face.

"Oh, thank you…lapis. And Steven you too", pearl took the pie out lapis arms and carried it to the counter. The blue gem quickly followed pearl.

"Sooo, do you like it?", lapis asked hopefully.

Pearl smiled at lapis, "it looks great but I don't actually like eating, Steven misunderstood when I said I like pie,", the taller gem replied with an apologetic tone to her voice.

"Oh", lapis looked down at her bare feet, feeling somewhat disappointed in herself.

"What did you mean 'you saw I was upset' anyway?", pearl asked, starting to clean the messy counter.

"I saw you crying, Steven said it might be because his mum died", Lapis explained.

"Oh", pearl didn't give Steven enough credit for his brains.

"Is it?", lapis asked, really wanting to find out if this was indeed what made the dancer so upset.

"Yes", pearl replied quietly. Lapis simply nodded at her response.

"It's been 14 years but…its still hurts", pearl could feel tears forming in her eyes and quickly blinked them away.

"I want to help", lapis said suddenly.

"Help with what?", pearl asked, genuinely confused.

Lapis finally looked pearl in the eyes and smiled, "help it to stop hurting."

The blue gem looked down at the pie trying to think of something to do with it. Suddenly a grin spread across her face.

-X-

Steven ran down from his room and towards the counter. He could hear someone shrieking and yelling while a second party laughed happily.

The half gem ran up to the counter to see pearl standing with her arms crossed and a fake pout while lapis leaned on the counter, licking her fingers smugly.

Pearl was covered in pie. From what Steven could tell, lapis had seemingly taken it upon herself to smear cream and icing all over the other gem. In the process she had gotten herself almost equally covered.

Steven immediately burst out laughing at the scene before him. Lapis and pearl joining in a second later.

-X-

Garnet warped in and looked over at the messy gems laughing gleefully and quietly retreated to her room, smiling knowingly.

 _They're definitely going to get together_.

-X-

 **AN: I love pearlapis , so so much. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
